Post Dino After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: <html><head></head>Another in the After Hours series, but can be stand alone. Tommy is confronted by Jason after the Dino's defeat their big bad. Not slash, just humor. Don't have to read the other After Hours series  although there is one reference  to understand. Enjoy!</html>


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a comedy, not serious-ness. Please enjoy! Also note that this After Hours does not take place at Bulk & Skulls.

...

_It was after the defeat of Mesagog when the Dino Rangers had their own little celebration party at Haley's Café, inviting the Ninja Rangers to join them (as at this point I'm assuming they are friends!). Haley had noted very quickly at the beginning of the celebration that Tommy seemed rather nervous, glancing towards the doors and trying to look discreetly out the window. He had finally relaxed when the younger rangers started to ask about the big bads that he had faced. No one, even the paranoid Tommy or the Ninja's, noticed the dark figure lurking outside of the café._

_..._

"And then there was this giant flower monster called Flower Power that-"

"Tommy Oliver!" the doors slammed open to reveal a hulking figure outside of the café. The ranger in question leaped up from his seat upon seeing the figure, and dived over the counter. The Dino Rangers exchanged looks, while the Ninja's discreetly moved away from the Black Dino Ranger's hiding spot. If Haley heard Tori casually whisper an "I told you he didn't know" to Dustin, before the figure descended into the room, she ignored it.

"Tommy!" The man roared again, his face like death. Connor took a deep breath, before bravely stepping forward to face the enraged man. Shane waved a hand, a gust of air blowing the doors shut. This wasn't going to be a conversation the general public should hear.

"Can we help you?" Connor asked, his voice hard.

"Get out of my way newbie." The man growled, fists clenched.

"Newbie?" Connor's face took on a look of confusion, "What are you-"

"Red. Ranger." The man enunciated each syllable with a tap on his chest, "Get the picture _newbie_?" He blew past the gaping young man, leaning over the counter to stare at the cowering Tommy.

"Well, hello _Black Ranger."_ The man smiled evilly, "And if you think I'm mad, wait until you see Zack."

"Rangers, this is the original Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott." Haley put in with a shaky voice as Tommy clambered to his feet.

"Look. I can explain everything."

"And you will explain everything." Jason nodded sagely, then he grabbed his best friend by the collar and hauled him over the counter, "Like why I'm not drunk right now?"

"What?" Kira looked around at her equally confused teammates, the ninja's just shrugged, watching with unchanging expressions of amusement.

"Well it seemed a little weird to call you to celebrate my own victory." Tommy rubbed his neck, hopping off the counter, "Plus I hadn't told you yet so…"

"And you didn't think we'd figure it out?" Jason waved his arms, "Earth to Tommy, are you _nuts?_"

"Dr. O's getting reamed out by the original Red Ranger," Ethan whispered to his teammates as Jason yelled something about secrets and Pink Ranger's, "How cool is that?"

"Ethan," Kira hissed, crossing her arms, "Not cool."

"Think the that Pink Ranger will come?" Connor asked, referring to the one that Jason was yelling about, "she was _hot _in that video."

Silence reigned in the room.

"What did you just say?" Tommy asked, a slight growl present in his tone, "Would you care to repeat that, _Connor?_"

"Nice knowing you." Trent whispered to his Red Ranger as they all took a step back, leaving their fearless leader to face their fearless mentor alone. But Connor was saved by the timely intervention of Jason. Or, to be precise, by the timely intervention of Jason doubling over and smacking the counter in laughter.

"Oh man!" He gasped out, clutching his ribs as the rest of the party looked at him in astonishment, "Oh this _priceless_."

"What?" Tommy ground out.

"Them." Jason pointed at the high school students, "You. It's too good." He sank into laughter again as Tommy crossed his arms.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny." He muttered.

"Ah, Tommy," Jason smacked him on the back, "Buy me a drink and you're officially forgiven."

"Really?" Tommy perked up, gesturing quickly at Haley to get the man a drink, "'Cus I've never seen you quite that angry before bro."

"I wasn't that angry." Jason sat down at the counter, the other rangers drawing closer, "I was just warming you up for Zack."

"Zack doesn't get angry." Tommy frowned, "It's Zack."

"That's what you say now…" Jason trailed off, winking at Haley as she handed him his drink, "But while we wait for World War Zack, who wants to hear the story of the great Dr. O getting his girlfriend stuck in a urn?"

...

_A/N: Next up is Ninja Storm! Don't you love this backwards order that I'm doing these in? ;) Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
